


Square Waves

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Looking for parts. Finding terrible wordplay.
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Square Waves

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'probe'

"What are you working on?" Lance asked as he walked over to where Pidge and a half-empty crate of... something.

"It's my old oscilloscope," Pidge replied. "Vince wants to borrow it, but I can't find the probes anywhere. They should have been with it..."

He sighed. Lance grinned.

"You could start an investigation. Do a little poking around in the store rooms... Call it a probe probe..."

"That's terrible!" But Pidge smiled anyway.

"Maybe I could probe around in my logs and see if I can figure out the last thing I used it for?" he suggested.

Too easy!

"Probe-ably..."


End file.
